Stand by Me
by Storm Princess
Summary: How Dot really feels about Flik.


**Stand by Me**

It is a rare thing to have complete trust in one person. To know that they would do anything for you, and that you would do anything for them. If you found it, Dot thought, you're one of the luckiest people in the world. She had found that one person that she always knew she could trust; who she knew would never let her fall. Who she could always trust to be there for her no matter what the odds.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

They hadn't always been the closest of friends, but ever since she was little, Flik always felt… safe to her. She couldn't explain it, but she always just knew she could trust him, be it with her feelings or just the small things that seem to matter so much.

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

And as she got older, she got closer to him, to the point where he even talked to her when he was feeling depressed. Just a little bit. He didn't like to bare his darker emotions to others, but Dot knew that if he kept that inside all the time he'd just explode. So, she always had an ear open when he needed someone to vent to, be it on new ideas for some brilliant invention or just on the evils of women.

He came to love her sister, but she knew that they would always have a special bond. Not a lovey dovey kind of bond, but one of simple, friendly trust. Kind of like a brother and sister.

_No I won't be afraid_

She always felt calmer when he was around too. Even in bad situations, or times when she was in danger, if he was there she just seemed to know everything would be okay. It had been that way ever since she was a baby, she would never cry when Flik would hold her, even if she was sick or hungry or just plain exhausted. She was calm, as if feeling that Flik would have an answer to every problem she would ever have.

When she was older she had overheard Flik tell her mother that he didn't quite understand her constant friendly manner and ease around him. After all, most of the colony didn't even like him. Her mother had quietly replied that she trusted him, it was simple as that.

_Oh, I won't be afraid _

It wasn't like she didn't have good reason to trust him, either. She remembered one of the scariest moments in her life, at least up to that point, when Hopper had grabbed her and threatened to feed her to the grasshopper. She was trembling, so certain that she was going to die when Flik had stepped up and demanded Hopper put her down. She was still shaking as Hopper slowly carried her over to him. Still shaking when he held her out, telling Flik to just take her if he wanted her. They hadn't spoken, but Flik and Dot could easily communicate via their eyes. _Help me. Please. _Hers said. _I'm not worthy, _his seemed to reply as he had turned away. She had felt so betrayed, like her world was being pulled out from under her. It wasn't until much later that she had finally understood.

He had been afraid. No one would deny that, but he had done what he did to protect her. If he had taken her from Hopper, such an act of defiance would have resulted in him killing one or both of them; and he would rather deal with looking like a coward then looking 'brave' and acting foolish and getting them killed. He had done what did to keep her safe.

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So stand by me; oh stand by me_

_Oh stand now, stand by me_

_Stand by me_

One of the things she liked about him the most was that he didn't look down at her because of her age. Sure, he would give her weird metaphors about rocks and trees, but he did that to everybody, even respected members of the colony. But he would level with her, he would trust her to listen to him and not laugh at him, he would tell her ideas for inventions any one else would scoff at as ludicrous.

If anything horrible ever happened, she could trust that he would be there to get her through it.

_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

It wasn't just blind faith either, or even naiveté that led her to feel that way. He had proven himself more then enough times to be worthy of her trust. He had defended her from the grasshoppers on many occasions. He had asked her to help fly the 'bird' that led to the defeat of the grasshoppers. He had saved her life more times then she could count.

_I won't cry; I won't cry_

_No, I won't shed a tear_

In a few words, she knew they would be best friends forever. She knew he would always come to her when he needed to get a load off his chest. She knew she could always go to him when she was scared, or hurt, or just needed someone to talk to. He had stood in front of her to protect her, he had stood behind her to back her up, but she knew where she would always want him.

She always wanted him by her side.

She wanted him to stand by her.

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_Stand by me_

**A/N: The song is 'Stand by Me', by Ben E. King.**


End file.
